Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style)
Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Bing Bong - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Clarice (Chip 'n' Dale Shorties) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Catchum Crocodile My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Shaggy Rogers Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana and Seven Seas Academy Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG